Golfing is a sport of increasing popularity among people of all ages. With the increase in popularity, golfers are continually striving to improve their game. Advancements in golf instruction, golf analytics, golf clubs, and golf-balls all aid this endeavor.
Proper golf-ball selection paired with a player's abilities can lead to improved golfing satisfaction and performance. An important property of a golf-ball is its compressions value.
Golf-ball manufacturers offer a range of golf-ball compression values. However, these compression values change with time. Such changes arise from many causes, including exposure to air, immersion in water, and temperature changes.
Golf-balls are frequently stored in golf bags that are kept in trunks of hot cars. In many cases, golf-balls are recovered from water hazards. As a result, variation of a golf-ball's compressibility can be considerable. This variation of compression can have adverse effects on a golf-ball's performance, and ultimately, on the golfer's game.